Tribal Council
Tribal Council is an elimination ceremony that usually happens every third night in the game of Survivor, where the contestants are being held accountable for their actions in the game, usually with one person being voted out of the tribe. Format As players from the losing tribe come into the council, the host asks the castaways a series of questions about what he or she has witnessed throughout the game, such as their lifestyle, how the tribe gets along, their fears of the future, their alliances and more, sometimes leading to tense moments between the tribe members. Once the interrogation has finished, the castaways would one by one cast a vote in the urn on the other side of the council. Once voting is complete, the host tallies the results, and the player with the most votes is out of the game; their torch is snuffed, and they are sent out of the council immediately. Tribal Council Twists * Double Tribal Council: '''A council where not one, but two players will be voted out of the game. If two or more tribes go to the council, they each vote off a member separate, but the winning tribes go first and witnesses the events of the later ones afterward. If it's one tribe, usually the merge, two tribe members leave from the same tribe. * '''Final Tribal Council: After the castaways have reached the end of the 39 day journey, they will go into one last tribal council where instead of the castaways voted out, the jury will then vote for the person they believe deserves the title of Sole Survivor. The castaways will have time to plea their case on why they should win, and the jury themselves will be able to ask the castaways questions they have in order to determine who they would like to see win the game. * Ties: ** Fire making Tie: '''Should a tie happen at the Final Four, no revote will take place, and the tied players will instead compete in a fire-making challenge. Whoever wins the challenge stays in the game. ** '''Revote: '''If there is a tie, the castaways will have a revote in order to break the tie to send someone home. The castaways are allowed to switch who they previously voted in an event of a revote. ** '''Rockdraw: '''After the revote, if it once again ties, the castaways will go into a rockdraw. In the case of this event, the castaways will have to draw rocks. If you get the white rock you are safe from elimination, and if you get the black rock, you are eliminated from the game. The person who won immunity, and the castaways that were inside the previous tie are immune from drawing rocks and are unable to be eliminated at that tribal council. ** '''Null Vote: If all the castaways that received votes play hidden immunity idols, making every vote not count with no other castaway to get one, it is deemed a null vote. The tribe revotes, but they cannot vote for the people who were saved by the hidden immunity idols. Gallery Hawaiitribal.png|'Season 1' Tribal Council S2_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 2' Tribal Council S3_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 3' Tribal Council S4 Tribal Council.png|'Season 4' Tribal Council S5_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 5' Tribal Council S6_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 6' Tribal Council S7_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 7' Tribal Council S8_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 8' Tribal Council S9_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 9' Tribal Council Trivia * Early seasons had no functioning torches until Cursed Islands. The first season had them, but they never worked properly. * There are three tribes that have never visited Tribal Council: Lakeba, Barro and Kamaosi. * Philippines' Tribal Council is the first to be a complete recreation of a set from the real show. Category:Hawaii Category:China Category:Mamanuca Category:Mexico Category:Panama Category:Cursed Islands Category:Bahamas Category:Philippines Category:Tonga Category:Greece